This invention relates to body pads for use as protective gear for a goaltender or other player in ice hockey, and possibly other sports.
In the past conventional protective gear for goaltenders has often consisted of shoulder pads, a separate chest protector, and separate elbow pads. Recently, advances in protective gear for goaltenders have resulted in one-piece units that incorporate all of these previously separate pieces of equipment.
To ensure proper fitting, these new one-piece units are typically offered in a range of chest sizes to accommodate players of different physiques. Due to the wide variety of physiques however, this can lead to grossly misfitting equipment.
For example, the common sizing arrangements require a 5'4" player with a medium chest size and a 6'2" player, also with a medium chest size, to use the same size of one-piece protective gear. This is unsatisfactory in many ways, and can lead to inhibited athletic performance and possibly even injury.
One of the most important considerations in the proper fitting of protective gear for goaltenders in ice hockey is the length of the pads, primarily being the length of the chest/abdominal pads and the length of the shoulder/arm pads. The appropriate length of the pads is partially personal preference based on goalie style, partially dictated by the physical stature of the player, and is partially a function of the configuration of the other equipment used by the player.
In general, the bottom of the chest/abdominal pad should meet or slightly overlap the top of the protection cup when the player is in the crouch position. The chest/abdominal pad should be sized in conjunction with the shoulder/arm pad and goal pants to ensure full coverage protection and resistance-free motion.
The shoulder and elbow caps should be positioned directly on the shoulder and elbow tips respectively, Arm lengths should be determined in conjunction with the catch glove and blocker. In the relaxed state, with the arms at the sides, the shoulder/arm pad should go into the cuff of the goal glove and blocker no more than approximately one and one half inches (11/2"). If the shoulder/arm pads extend any further into the goal glove and blocker, binding may possibly result with a subsequent restriction of motion.
One factor effecting the desired positioning of the chest/abdominal pads is the length of the player's torso. A player who is taller than average, or one with a longer torso than average for individuals of a certain chest size, could have insufficient pad length to cover portions of the lower abdomen and the upper front hip area. Thus a length adjustment for the chest/abdominal pad would be beneficial.
Conversely, a player with a shorter torso could find the front pads too long which might interfere with movement, inhibiting performance. Hence, a method of shortening front pad length would be desirable.
The positioning of the chest/abdominal pads is also effected by configuration of the other equipment worn by the player. For example, protective gear for hockey goaltenders also typically includes a form of neck protector. Some neck protectors are larger than others and to be properly fitted with the chest/abdomen and back pads, require a slightly larger opening in these pads around the neck area. Thus it would be desirable to have the ability to adjust the position of the front pad relative to the back pad to permit a larger or smaller opening in the neck area to fit properly with different configurations of neck protectors.
With respect to proper fit of the shoulder/arm pads, there are several reasons why a player may want to increase or decrease arm length. Obviously, many players with the same chest sizes will have different arm lengths. Therefore, some players with longer arms may find their lower arm and wrist areas partially exposed, while other players may find that these pads extend too far down the arm and interfere with the operation of the blocker and catch glove. Both situations could effect performance and might possibly lead to injury.
It is possible, and even likely, that a player may even desire to adjust the arm lengths so one arm is longer than the other. This would be desired if for example the particular model of blocking glove preferred by a player was somewhat longer than similar gloves, and therefore extended further up the player's arm. To achieve the proper fit of approximately a one and one-half inch overlap between glove and pad, the length of shoulder/arm pads would have to be reduced. Proper fit would then necessitate one arm being shorter than the other, which could not be accommodated in conventional gear.
Often the catch glove and blocker are purchased as separate items. If a player is replacing either of these, the new model may be configured differently, again possibly requiring an adjustment to the arm length of the protective gear.
The adjustment of a goaltenders protective gear would also be beneficial in situations such as minor hockey and children's leagues where expensive equipment such as this is sometimes "team equipment." In these situations the protective gear must be worn by different players in each season and it is quite possible that these players will have different statures. It is in the junior and minor hockey leagues were the safety aspect of proper fitting protective gear is particularly desirable.
With current one-piece protective gear it is often impossible to achieve the proper and desired fit for many players. Conventional one-piece units offer little or no adjustments in these areas described, often leaving the gear ill-fitting, and sometimes unsafe. There is therefore a need for a one-piece protective gear that includes the necessary adjustments means to fit players of differing statures.